1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for generating a signal representing a dial number in a facsimile apparatus, a telephone set or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional typical facsimile apparatus, a number of pushbuttons individually corresponding to subscribers to be called are disposed on an operation panel. The pressing of one pushbutton on the operation panel causes a signal representing a dial number to be generated, thereby allowing facsimile communication.
In such prior art, where there are a large number of subscribers to be called, the number of pushbuttons individually corresponding to the subscribers to be called is necessarily increased, and therefore the area of the operation panel occupied by the pushbuttons is increased, resulting in increased costs.
In "Telephone Automatic Dial Signal Generator" of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6381/1987 is disclosed an arrangement in which an electronic address card having a storage section is adapted to be releasably loaded to the telephone automatic dial signal generator, a plurality of telephone numbers can be stored in the electronic address card, and when originated automatic dial signal origination is made possible by reading out a telephone number from the electronic address card.
Also, in "Input Device" of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 65121/1987 is disclosed an arrangement in which a switch is made of a transparent raw material, items to be input from the switch are displayed on the item display board disposed directly below the switch, and the destination information (telephone number) of any item can be set by pressing the switch.